1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to grooming apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dog grooming kit apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the convenient and efficient removal of hair relative to a dog and associated cleaning and grooming of the dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grooming apparatus of various types has been utilized throughout the prior art to effect cleaning and grooming of animals. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,799 to Parker utilizing a circular hoop curry comb arranged in association with a hot air blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,125 to Jackson sets forth an animal brush, including a flexible abrasive sheet for directing across an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,259 to Owen, et al. sets forth a comb structure utilizing rotatable teeth, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,424 to Casler illustrating a comb utilized for removal of loose dog hair from an associated dog.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dog grooming kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to provide for a cleaning system for the efficient and effective removal of dog hair relative to an associated animal and the effective combing and currying of a dog subsequently thereto and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.